


Broken Wings

by Stoic_fire1955



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoic_fire1955/pseuds/Stoic_fire1955
Summary: Take these broken wings, and watch me burn across the sky.
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Broken Wings

Fairy Girl, he called her. Beautiful, _delicate_ fairy girl. Eda Yildiz, however, was not some otherworldly being untouched by anguish nor was she a wilting _delicate_ flower. Eda Yildiz was a star - a star scorching across the sky, unafraid, unabashed and untethered, and she would not shatter for any man - especially not for the likes of Serkan Bolat.

**Author's Note:**

> I also made my first edit with SCK, so if you guys want to check that out too, here's the link!:  
> https://youtu.be/CgAzTs2xm9I
> 
> I'd love feedback on this as well, as again, I'm a complete beginner. Thank you to all those who gave me kudos so far! :)


End file.
